


wind me up

by breakeven



Series: stony kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakeven/pseuds/breakeven
Summary: Steve hadn’t known it, but apparently Tony could tell after the first time they ever fucked. He could see in Steve the need to please, the need to be of some sort of service, and had known that it would translate perfectly in sexual desires, even when Steve hadn’t had a clue himself.kinktober day 7: praise kink





	wind me up

**Author's Note:**

> okay so technically day 6 was posted on day 7 and not day 7 is gonna be posted on day 8 but it's a timezone thing. also the fact that i'm even posting is pretty wild considering how poorly i've managed my time with school work atm. thank you for reading your comments/kudos make me smile. sorry for any mistakes, once again this was very rushed.

Before Tony, Steve didn’t really have a lot of experience. He’s always known his sexuality, has never questioned his ability to love and be attracted to men and women alike, but it’s not like he was putting that knowledge into practice very often. There had been people here and there, a few relationships, a few experimental fuckbuddies, and even the terribly rare one night stand. But sex with Tony was unlike sex with anyone else.

For one thing, Steve and Tony’s relationship is very unique for both of them. Though Tony has a much more extensive sexual background, he’s only ever been in two meaningful and monogamous relationships, and one of them ended in utter heartbreak. He’s never had anyone that cared for him the way Steve does, someone who wants to see him smile and laugh for absolutely nothing in return; someone who pushes him to be the best version of himself without making him feel bad about who he already is. Steve has never asked about any wrong Tony has done, has only ever held his hand and listened if Tony ever wanted to talk about his past, and that is more valuable to Tony than anything. Tony trusts Steve implicitly, he feels safe with Steve, and there aren’t many people alive that can say as much.

Steve, on the other hand, has always felt so _free_ with Tony. Tony, who never judges or laughs or pushes too hard. Tony who knows how to read him like differential equations. Since the very beginning of their relationship Tony has worked hard at making sure Steve feels comfortable with him in every sense of the word and as always indulged Steve in any way he can without any sort of reproach. He allows Steve to rant and rave, to explore new foods and places and experiences and makes sure to affirm Steve in all of these endeavors.

He's no different in the bedroom.

Steve hadn’t known it, but apparently Tony could tell after the first time they ever fucked. He could see in Steve the need to please, the need to be of some sort of service, and had known that it would translate perfectly in sexual desires, even when Steve hadn’t had a clue himself. They’d been in the thick of things, Tony’s perfect length spreading Steve open, when Tony whispered in Steve’s ear, “You’re being such a good boy,” and Steve had shuddered and come all over himself nearly instantly. Because, even though similar sentiments had been given in the throes of passion, no one had ever delivered them quite like this. Tony’s voice didn’t waiver, he looked Steve right in the eye, he sounded like he wanted to break Steve in half and give him a kiss after.

And Steve didn’t mind one bit. The way Tony treated him when they fucked like this was no different than how Tony always treated him; as if he were precious, worth being protected instead of always being the protector. Tony looms over him now, eyes heavy lidded and dark with primal desire, hips snapping forward slowly but harshly and thrusting his hard cock deep inside of Steve, rubbing the fat head of his dick right up against his prostate.

“Baby aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Tony chuckles. Steve watches a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his neck and wishes that he could lick it up, taste the salty musk of Tony right now. “Wish you could see yourself. Maybe I’ll fuck you in front of a mirror one day. How’d you like that, champ? Seeing how strung out and fucking gorgeous you look, panting and writhing on my cock?”

Steve whimpers, licks over his swollen lips. It’s difficult to speak when he’s like this, so down and soft and sweet, time moves like molasses and he can barely see straight. It’s like nothing exists outside of him and Tony, like the only thing keeping him tethered to the planet earth is the sweet friction of his hole clenching around Tony’s dick. Tony gets so deep Steve feels like he’s in his guts, but it’s so good, it’s so so perfect. The thick glide, the tug against his rim, the squelch of lube and spit Tony’s cock is mixing inside of him. Steve knows that later when Tony’s finished with him his hole will be pink and puffy and Tony will want to suck around it, like a kiss. Just the thought makes Steve shudder; being used like this is so perfect. He could take Tony’s dick forever, just let himself be used like the world’s most enthusiastic fleshlight.

“God you’re tight. You’re so damn beautiful honeybunches, you feel so good. You’re prob’ly sick of all m-my talking,” Tony grunts and fucks into Steve just a bit harder, a touch too rough and Steve mewls, an embarrassing noise that makes his ears go pink, “But fuck baby boy, you’re just _so good_. So good at taking my cock, you just lie there and let me have my way with you huh? Such a sweetheart, so good to me,” Tony babbles. His voice is low and scraping, worn out because they’ve been going at it for so long. Steve can hardly breathe, his chest heaves as he looks down at his own cock, hard and pink and absolutely drooling precome, so much that he’s left a pool in his bellybutton. He isn’t allowed to touch, Tony said he’d come from his cock or not at all, but god does he want to. He’d take the punishment too, gladly, he would take the spanking or kneel in the corner for hours if he could just come.

“_Tony_,” he moans, “I-I—oh my god, you feel so good—I feel so _good_, thank you, thank you.” And Steve means every word. He’s so thankful, so glad that Tony will always give him exactly what he needs. He wants to get fucked fast and hard until his hole is open and loose and sloppy, throbbing from the abuse, but Tony knows that this is what he needs. Tony knows that if Steve wants to go down to that soft, sparkling place and stay there then he has to pluck Steve apart, unwind him like a piece of thread until he’s delirious with need and pleasure and he can barely speak at all. That’s how Steve really likes it, deep down, but he’d never ask. He likes it when Tony is sweet with him, gentle and all encompassing, surrounding Steve until it’s just their sweat and the constant grind of their bodies taking over all of his senses.

“Yeah baby? You like that?” Tony asks, delivering a deep stroke that makes Steve gasp and whine and go stiff, “Tell me about it, sweetcheeks? You talk to me now.”

Steve sucks in a deep breath, his mind scrambling for the purchase of English language, “Oh god, oh god,” he pants. Tony leans down over him, pressing their chests together and bracing his forearms on either side of Steve’s head and winding his fingers through the short blonde hair. He pants against Steve’s neck, dampening the skin with his quick breaths. He starts a rhythm where he barely pulls out at all, just grinds his hips in this tooth numbing, dirty move that has his cock pressed up against Steve’s prostate at all time. Steve is impossibly sensitive from all that stimulation and now his own prick catches gently against the ridges of Tony’s sweaty abs. He takes another gulping breath, trying to focus on not floating away, drunk on the endless pleasure of being Tony’s. It’s just been such a long night; he sucked Tony off for at least 25 minutes, the other man petting his hair and telling him “Oh you sweet boy, my sweet baby, you’re so gorgeous with your mouth all stuffed full; Tony had sucked Steve’s dick while fingering him opening, stroking over his prostate like he was trying to coax noises out of him, only pausing the maddening suction on Steve’s angry, wet length to look up at him through long lashes and say “You taste so sweet baby boy, I could suck on your pretty pink cock for hours.”

Now Tony sucks a bruise into the thin skin behind Steve’s ear, licks wetly over the spot in apology, nips at his earlobe, and twists his hips so that Steve cries out before saying, “C’mon baby, be a good boy and tell me how good it feels. Tell me what you want me to do to you baby, tell me, I wanna know.”

And Steve knows why Tony wants him to say it; nothing gets Steve blushing like the slight embarrassment he feels at having to—to tell Tony the way it feels with the bulging head of his cock finally pulls free from is puffy, wet hole or explain why it gets him so hot and needy when Tony presses his face into the mattress. It’s just so—it’s terribly vulgar, is all, and Steve doesn’t think it’s all that sexy when those kinds of words are coming from his mouth. But he wants to be a good boy, wants to be the best thing in Tony’s life and if this makes him good, if that’s what will unlock all those sweet words from Tony’s mouth then he’s going to do what needs to be done.

“I-I like it when you—well sometimes you put y-your fingers in t-too. I like it. And I like w-when you get a little r-r-rough. Last time you—oh god Tony—you put your f-fingers in my mouth and-,” Steve can’t finish the sentence without letting out a huge sobbing moan and Tony grabs him tighter, pulls him impossibly closer, getting right up in Steve face as he pants.

“And I gagged you on them. That’s right baby, I shoved my fingers down your throat until you couldn’t breathe. You looked so fucking pretty, did you know that? Keep talking sweetheart, you’re gonna make me come in your perfect ass,” Tony groans. Steve is close too, he’s so close and he wants to come so badly. He just needs a little more, just needs to hear Tony tell him.

“Y-you wiped it—all that yknow—all over my face. And then you pinched m-my nose and—oh fuck Tony don’t stop, that feels so goddamn good, you don’t even know just don’t stop,” Steve starts to beg before he remembers what he was talking about. Tony has started to speed up, only slightly, but he’s been fucking into Steve’s ass so slowly, tenderly, that the infinitesimal change is very noticeable. “I couldn’t _breathe_, I d-didn’t wanna breathe.”

Tony lets out a guttural sounding groan, like it’s being ripped from his chest, “And why didn’t you wanna breathe?”

“Be-because! You didn’t say so, you didn’t s-s-say so, only you get to tell me Tony, you!” Steve shouts, his voice gone shrill with need, but he can’t even pretend to be embarrassed. He means everything he says, and he can feel his orgasm building, like a perfect swelling tension that started at the soles of his feet and is now about the burst blissfully in his groin. There’s a shimmering heat devouring him, down here in the place Tony sends him and it’s okay for him to let go, it’s kay for him to need and cry and beg because Tony will make sure he gets exactly what he needs. Tony will wring him out and leave his mind so peacefully blank, Tony will take care of him, Tony is going to make everything okay, he’s going to make Steve come and then he’s going to wipe all of Steve’s tears, he’s going to make it _perfect-_

“And why’s that my beautiful, sweet, baby boy?”

“Because I’m _yours_,” he cries desperately. “I’m yours,” he whispers brokenly, the second time, “Yes, yes, I’m yours Tony. All yours, anything you want, anything, you know. Whatever you wanna—any fucking thing—j-just use me baby, w-want you to use me like I’m—oh my fucking goodness—like I’m a toy, like I belong to you!” Tony’s eyes are locked on his, so dark and hungry and exactly the only thing Steve wants to see. He’s panting and groaning, barely choking back his own needy noises as Steve mewls and whimpers. Finally, finally, he fucks into Steve brutally fast, shaking the bedframe as Tony nails his prostate over and over again. Steve’s cock, angry and trapped between them, spits out another glob of precome and he can feel his climax right there, he’s teetering on a razor’s edge, happily overwhelmed by the weight of Tony on top of him, stinging grip the other man has on his hair, the harsh drag of his own breath in his poor, abused throat.

“Oh sugar, honey, _baby_, you know—goddamn you know just what to say,” Tony surges forward, capturing Steve’s mouth in a filthy kiss. Steve brings his hands to Tony’s hair, tangles his fingers in the sweat dampened curls and fucks his hips at the same speed as the other man, tightening his loose, soft inside so that he’s jerking Tony’s dick off with his body, just the way he knows Tony likes. “You _are_ mine; you know that? You’re mine. My sweetheart, my beautiful, precious boy. The sweetest little cock hungry boy I’ve ever known. All mine. Mine to fuck and use and play with however I want right?” Steve nods, tugs on Tony’s hair, “Yeah mine. You’re such a good boy baby, you know exactly what to say. I’m so proud of you honey, I know your hole must be so sore and fucked out, but you take it so nicely. Not one complaint out of you, thank you baby, thank you sweet boy, for letting me have you.”

“I’m yours, nobody else’s,” Steve nods. And Steve sinks down into the lowest, most delicious level of that place he loves, makes himself comfortable there as wave after wave of pleasure crash over him and bury him deep beneath an ocean of joy and satisfaction.

“Oh, I know baby, you’re such a good, clever baby boy aren’t you? You know who you fucking belong to? Smart cookie.”

“Mhmm,” Steve moans happily.

Tony’s thrust become misplaced, erratic, and then his big, calloused hand is wrapped around Steve’s prick. The sensation is so sudden and so fucking amazing that Steve goes stiff, his entire body tensing, muscles coiling, and his asshole must clench up too because Tony positively yells at that, lifting himself off Steve to pull his long legs up and over his shoulders. He’s even deeper then, his cock sinking in heavily to the twitching, hot flesh of Steve’s opening. Tony shudders, “Come for me baby. Be a—be a good fucking boy and come for me. Wanna see my baby come,” he bites out.

Steve nods furiously, feeling himself tip over the edge before he can come up with anything to say, just letting out a high keening kind of breath and then collapsing on himself as stars burst behind his clenched eyes and his entire head gets stuffed with the perfect cotton of subspace.

“Oh, you’re such a beautiful boy. You’re so lovely baby, so gorgeous. Good boy, good boy, you did so well, you’re exactly what I wanted,” Tony gasps happily before spilling inside of Steve. He can feel the warm spurt of liquid on his insides, and that’s he last thing he registers before allowing himself to surrender completely.

When he wakes, Tony has turned off all the lights, opened the windows, lit three candles, and brought in a tray of apple slices and cheese for them to enjoy. He’s obviously cleaned them up, as Steve isn’t sticky with dried come or smelling of rancid sweat, and he’s even tucked Steve under the covers, the duvet up to his chin. Steve snuffles, reaching for the other man even as he crosses the room from the doorway to kneel on the floor next to the bed.

“How are you baby? Feelin’ good?” Tony asks sweetly, nodding earnestly.

Steve sighs, long and luxuriously, “Feelin’ so good. Thank you.” And he makes grabby hands at Tony until he strips himself of the t shirt and briefs he must have slipped into and crawls into bed with Steve, kissing at the back of his neck and trailing clever fingers down his spine

**Author's Note:**

> wow hope you enjoyed. this didn't really turn out the way i wanted since i had to rush like crazy :(((( but that's okay cause it's still hot. honestly i'm sick of typing my handles but i'm @starkbrncs on twitter and nataliabarncs on tumblr :)))))


End file.
